


(let me calm the) Ache of your heart

by volleybird



Series: dnf alphabetical soulmate aus [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soulmates, dudes being guys, guys being dudes, the socks are OFF, theyre best friends your honor, today i found out patches has her own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleybird/pseuds/volleybird
Summary: a dnf soulmate au where heartache is shared. will be in a series of alphabetical aus, this is letter A.where dream is having a bad day, and his best friends (and soulmate) cheer him up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf alphabetical soulmate aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165703
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	(let me calm the) Ache of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> song suggestion:  
> hello my old heart, by the oh hellos

The rain pours against the window, a steady drum that matches his heart. Dream sits, head tucked in the crook of his own elbow, and watches as fat droplets race against the glass. He reaches, fingers straining from the distance, to press his palm against the glass, and a faint outline shines from the heat of his hand once he sags back. Dream lets himself fall, burying himself in the oversized bean bag Sapnap had talked him into purchasing. After a minute of staring at the ceiling, he twists, and shoves his face into the lime fabric. 

Dream shifts so he can reach the design on his hoodie- an embroidered rectangle with his soulmate’s logo. He runs his fingers around the patch, looping and looping as he feels the seam under his fingers. George had shipped him this hoodie.

On a normal day he’d be mindful of the soulmate connection, mindful of the fact that if he decided to wallow in angst George would be tugged along. Today is different though, and Dreams' mind is gone. 

George had shipped him a hoodie he had worn- and George had wanted it to fit comfortably, so George had worn an oversized hoodie for a few weeks before shipping. George had sent a goofy handwritten note, with _“Hug :]”_ in a messy scrawl. George had sent him these things in retaliation, in response to some joke Dream had made at an ungodly hour.

George, however, had decidedly not come with the hoodie. He lifts the collar on the hoodie and pulls his face into it, slowly tugging the strings to seal him in the darkness. When the hoodie had first arrived, the smell of George’s detergent had been so prominent that anything other than the blatant ocean breeze was drowned out.

Dream shuts his eyes, and presses the soft fabric into his forehead. It had been late last year when Dream and Sapnap had first made plans to move in together, _temporarily,_ they had claimed, _testing the waters,_ they had promised, even if both would agree on permanency. George had been meant to come.

Stupid fucking travel ban. 

He jolts when he hears the soft knock, and Dream blinks slowly, tugging his head out of the hoodie. “Come in?” he mutters, and half mindedly runs a hand through his hair. Sapnap barrels in, the door blowing open and bouncing loudly against the stopper. Dream winces at the sound, and watches as Sapnap brushes aside clothes to make room at the foot of his bed. This makes him sit up fully, scowling at him. “Sapnap! I just folded that stuff!”

Sapnap shoots a halfhearted glance at the laundry pile, and shrugs. “George sent me.” Dream grimaces, shoving his face back down into the bean bag. “No, I’m putting Patches on you. Sit back up.”

He complies, watching as Sapnap scoops her up. She meows once, then pulls at one of the hoodie strings. Dream laughs at her, the sound of his own voice surprising him as he pets his cat. “Thanks, man,” he says, looking over at Sapnap. “Was in my head for a while.”

Sapnap clears his throat. “I would not check the sex-havers group chat. Quackity and Karl are clowning on George for, and I quote, “being down bad.” Sapnap shoots a raised eyebrow at Dream. “He was on call with them and left since he could feel you ‘in your head.’ Although, you’re not checking your phone, so guess who he spammed next?”

“You,” Dream offers.

“Me,” Sapnap agrees. “Do you want me or George right now?” 

“Can we face time him together?” Dream asks, scratching Patches behind her ears. “The boys?”

Sapnap laughs, and repeats Dream in an awful Sonic impression. “I’m going to grab my laptop, then. Check your messages if you want.”

Dream nods, watching him duck out. Patches looks up at him, wide eyes that warn him from moving. He moves, anyway, slowly, lifting her up with him, but she jumps down almost immediately. Dream grins down at her as she glares up, and goes to his setup. There’s a steady stream of messages, small ones from many different people, and a scary number of unopened messages in the SMP main channel. He ignores all of them, and clicks on his conversations with George.

_4:09 Dream_

_4:09 Dream_

_4:09 Dream_

_4:10 UGH_

_4:10 I can literally feel you overthinking. Call me._

_4:10 Dream._

_4:12 DREAM!! WHY IS IT WORSE NOW WHAT ARE EVEN FUCKING DOING?_

_4:12 DREAM_

_4:12 DREAM_

_4:12 DREAM_

_4:12 DREAM_

_4:12 DR EAM_

_4:12 DREAM_

_4:12 Dream._

_4:15 Fine you fucker im calling Sap_

“I’m bringing you to him, you needy bitch,” he hears from the hallway. Dream spins, watching as Sapnap shoves the door open. Again. This time, he at least holds his laptop out, George squinting at him from the screen. “There. See?”

“Is he alive?” George asks.

Dream reaches for the laptop from Sapnap, and falls back on the beanbag. He holds his arm up and Sapnap sits right next to him, shuffling closer as they angle the camera to fit both of them. Dream grins as he watches George take in his face. “I’m alive, George.”

George huffs, leaning back disinterestedly. “Thanks for responding to my messages. I had to go through the child to get your attention.”

“You’re welcome for that, guys, I was asleep.” 

“What are you thinking about?” George continues, ignoring Sapnap.

“I want you to be here now,” Dream confesses, watching George process the words. Nothing shows on his face, but he feels it on their soulmate bond, a small sympathy pang from an ocean away. “I know you can’t be, but I want you here.” 

Sapnap fake gags, so Dream shoves him with his shoulder. “Shut up. Not like that, you idiot. I wouldn’t have asked you to stay in the room.” Dream laughs. “I just want to live together. I want the Dream Team house. I want to wake up and just be able to have our Sunday pancakes together.”

“We could do Jackbox in person!” George suggests.

“And Uno!” Sapnap smiles, nudging Dream. “I want to teach George poker.”

“I could play chess with you in person,” George points out. “See your real life face when you lose.”

“A certain chess tournament taught us that won’t happen.”

“As if you’d get lucky twice.”

“Still luck if you win?”

Dream’s eyes flicker between Sap and George, watching as they argue. Then he sees the mask on his floor, and his heart sinks. If they had moved quicker, if Covid hadn’t struck, if they hadn’t waited, George could be here. They’d have already done these things and more. 

“Dream.” 

Sapnap nudges him, gesturing to George’s face. “Why are you still overthinking this? I can feel you thinking sad things.”

“Sorry,” he mutters, and runs his fingers across the keyboard. “Just wish covid wasn’t real.”

“It’s not though?” George says, in a terrible impression of Karl. “Just get rid of it?”

The three boys laugh, and Dream watches fondly as George’s eyes crinkle at his own joke.

“I’ll be there before you know it, promise,” George whispers, a small smile that Dream immediately mirrors. “Then you’ll feel like I never lived anywhere else.”

“I know,” Dream says, and leans against Sapnap. “You’ll never leave.”

George raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” he asks. “Weird way to say ‘I’m so excited for my soulmate, who I’ve never seen in person by the way, to finally come to America so I can finally hug him-”

“Oh Gogy, you know Dream wants to do more than just hug you-”

He shoves Sapnap off of the bean bag, laughing as the laptop goes with him. George shouts at the sudden movement on his end, and they both watch as the falling laptop screams. It’s a few seconds before they reach for George again, not until they hear his voice angrily demanding to be picked up.

Dream grins into the webcam, watching George scowl. “Hey George, what’s up?”

“Oh did George call?” Sapnap asked. “Hi Gogy!”

George ends the call.

A few minutes later, George texts him.

_4:18 Don’t Isolate yourself, stupid._

_4:18 I’m always right here, know that._

_4:20 haha blaze it_

_4:21 yeah. Love you_

_4:25 Of course._

* * *

Sapnap nudges at Dream with his foot, getting a picture of their shoes. Dream shoves at him, a silent show of indignation. They can’t make a scene in the airport, can’t risk someone noticing Sapnap and his tall blond friend. The masks work decently at preventing fans from recognizing Sapnap, but having zero merch on probably helps more. Dream reckons they could Clark Kent their way out of anything, if they tried.

“They’re gonna roast you alive,” Sapnap stage whispers, and shows the picture of their shoes. He’s got on a pair of clean white ones, ones probably cost a shit ton of money. Dream’s got a new pair on, albeit a new pair of the ones he wore in the rewind. 

“If it ain’t broke don’t fix it,” he whispers back. 

A girl rushes past them, clearly late for something, and it’s not until after she passes that it registers in Dreams head that she had his merch on. Sapnap follows his gaze, and frowns. “You didn’t have to come. Being around me and George will be dangerous, you knew that.”

“As if I’m not greeting him!” Dream shoots back. “I can feel how nervous he is, Nick, I was always going to get him.”

“Yeah, ok loverboy,” Sapnap shoots back. 

“Fuck you.”

“What’s he feeling right now?” Sapnap asks curiously. He tilts his head up at Dream. “You know he’s gonna hug you, then immediately act like it’s normal for him to be here, right? Give me some ammo. Please.”

Dream closes his eyes, and reaches out across his bond. George is entirely nervous energy, he can practically feel the tapping foot, the tapping fingers. He can feel the slight shift when George notices his confusion, and the tapping subsides. Probably, at least; soulmates were never going to be an exact science. His phone dings, a simple text reading _almost :] maybe 30 minutes?_

Sapnap grins at the message, and to Dream’s horror, scrolls up. “George texted you to stop imagining the plane crashing? He can tell that much detail?”

“My brain does not like me sometimes,” Dream frowns, and grabs his phone back. “Don’t do that.”

“I’m telling twitter you keep your soulmate in your phone with his full legal name.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Dream backtracks. “I think George and I can tell more detail since we’ve known each other so long. And knowing who it is, what’s going on in their life, all that.”

Sapnap hums. “I don’t know if I’ll ever know mine.”

They bump shoulders. “Not the easiest thing to find,” Dream concedes. 

They fall into a comfortable silence, at least until Sapnap remembered his tweet idea. “Should I do ‘guess what George’s contact in Dream’s phone is’ and make them wait or should I just tweet that you have his full name?”

“Neither?”

“I’ll go with the first one.”

Dream groans, and opens Twitter. He types out _You’re all wrong. It’s actually NUNYA_

Sapnap likes it immediately, and responds with _the fans won’t like the truth…_

He gets a notification for a George tweet, and taps it immediately. “Look what George said,” he says, and tilts it for Sapnap to look at. _Is it Bae?? OMG 😍 😍 😍 TWINS!_

“Not funny,” Sapnap says, liking the reply from his phone. “Seriously, I’m just waiting to see George’s face when he finds out his soulmate he's known for years has his contact as his legal name.”

Dream watches Sapnap reply to George with _you wish it was that. Too bad it's ‘Shawty HD’._

“You know he might actually be taller than you?” 

Sapnap shrugs. “I’ll trim his ankles.”

“Don’t say that so casually!”

“What’s he gonna do, hear me?”

“Yeah, and I’m going to go back to England.”

Dream and Sapnap spin to face George, who’s standing with an arm full of luggage. “George? I thought you still had 30 minutes?”

“Wanted to catch you off guard,” George snorts. “Apparently my ankles are in danger?”

“Stand still!” Sapnap stabs his index finger at him. “Back to back, bro. We are ending this now.”

Dream laughs as they move, and takes a picture of the two facing away from each other. It’s a funny picture on its own, but George is just slightly above Sapnap in it. He holds it out for them to examine. “Tweet that!” George shouts over Sapnaps complaining. “I want that framed."

“When we’re not at the airport,” Dream promises. “Don’t want fans swarming it while they know we're actually here.” 

“Ok,” George giggles, and smiles up at him. Dream freezes, and it finally clicks that his soulmate is here. Not an ocean away, not on a screen. He’s within arms reach. Dream can see the rise and fall of his chest, see the way his shoulders shake with laughter in person. George nudges him. “You still want that hug?”

He nods, tongue heavy in his mouth. George sets his bags down, and tugs Dream into a warm hug. He falls forward, winding his arms around his soulmate, and presses his face into his neck. Dream can feel everything, he can feel George sigh, he can feel George grabbing the fabric of his shirt. “You’re actually here,” he breathes out, and George laughs. 

“I’m here!”

It’s George who pulls back first, holding out an arm for Sapnap. He whoops, wrapping himself around the both of them. “Dream, did we forget to tell George that I’m entering myself into this relationship?” 

“As the toddler we adopted, maybe,” George shoots back.

“Dream has two hands, bitch. Learn to share.”

“No.”

Dream laughs, a genuine wheeze that makes him pull back from the hug so he can catch his breath. It continues, longer than it should, and his eyes water with the force of it. “I’m really happy,” he says, and wipes tears off of his face. Dream pulls them back in for the group hug. “You guys are my best friends.”

“Um, I’d actually like my title as soulmate,” George mutters.

“Um,” Sapnap starts, gearing up his George Impression. “I’d actually like my title as a little British bitch.”

“Boys, boys, settle down,” Dream grins. “Can we go back to the house? Before fans notice GeorgeNotFound himself, please.”

“I’ll offer to drive, you guys can kiss in the back seat.”

They both turn to stare at Sapnap. “Thanks Sap, I knew I could count on you,” Dream says as George says “Absolutely not.”

“Dream!”

“You don’t want to kiss me?”

“I don’t want Sapnap in the vicinity!”

“I’m going to tweet that George hates voyeurism. Watch me.”

“Don’t,” George and Dream echo in sync. 

* * *

Much later that night, Dream presses a soft kiss to his soulmate’s forehead, and smiles against the soft skin. George audibly scowls. “You awake?” he murmurs, voice groggy.

Dream hums, and winds his fingers through soft hair. “You’re here. You’re in my arms, George. It's a bit hard to sleep.”

He feels the cool touch before he sees it, George pressing a palm to his chest. “I can’t feel any pain, from you,” he whispers. “Not a single pang. Nothing. I didn’t know that was possible.”

“You soothe me,” Dream suggests, chuckling as George wrinkles his nose at the word choice. “You make me content.”

George slides his arm around Dream’s chest, and tucks himself along his side. “Sunday tomorrow,” he whispers. “Want me to make pancakes?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> this will be in a series of mine with alphabetical soulmate aus (inspired by a post from @nialls-flute on tumblr) (i did shuffle/rework the given letters but the concept is from their blog)
> 
> say hi on tumblr! my user is aamarshtomp <3


End file.
